Vermillion City
|image = |caption = Icon for the Level |objective = Defend your Rare Candy against Team Rocket's Pokemon. |enemies = |prev = Route 5 |next = Vermillion Gym }} The level starts out with you, Joey, and Maruto finding another empty city. Maruto and Joey finally decide to battle each other. Joey calls out his Charmeleon and Maruto uses his Poliwhirl. The Pokemon's attacks are evenly matched, when suddenly the battle is interrupted by Team Rocket Grunts Jerry and Tom. Joey and Maruto threaten Team Rocket that they could take out the entire organization using only one Pokémon each. Eight more Team Rocket Grunts show up to take up the challenge. On this level, you fight with both Maruto and Joey with only 1 pokemon each, such as Joey said (You don't actually lose your Pokémon if you lose the level.) If you used Spearow at least once on battle, old man comes after battle and offers you Farfetch'd for your Spearow if the Spearow is shiny you get a shiny Farfetch'd. To trade, don`t click rhe skip button at the end. You are assisted by Joey's Charmeleon using Scary Face and Maruto's Poliwhirl using Hypnosis.After you obtain the super rod, you can catch Shellder here Layout *Waves: 15 *Spots: 3 (2 taken) *Objective: Defend 5 Rare Candies Pokemon Bosses Strategy You have to use type advantages to your advantage to defeat the bosses. It is recommended that you have several strong Pokemon with strong attacks. *= x4 damage when hit with that type of attack In recommended order: Fighting - Electric - Psychic/Ground/Water/Ice - Ground - Psychic/Flying - Dark/Ghost/Bug - Fire/Bug/Rock/Dark/Ghost/Steel - Psychic/Ground/Electric - Ground*/Fire/Fighting/ - Grass/Water/Ice - Psychic/Flying - Water/Ground/Rock - Psychic/Fire/Flying/Ice - Rock*/Water/Electric - Electric/Grass. It is also possible to defeat all the bosses with two Pokemon, easiest being Graveler (or Geodude or Golem, always using Rock Blast) and Kadabra (or Alakazam, using either Psybeam or Psychic). The best order for this technique is Graveler - Kadabra - Kadabra - Graveler - Kadabra - Graveler - Graveler - Kadabra - Graveler - Kadabra - Kadabra - Kadabra - Kadabra - Kadabra - Kadabra. There can be several pairs similar to the one above, for instance Graveler/Venusaur and Graveler/Fearow. It is best to find a pair with high Physical attack and high Special Attack, but it can be done otherwise. It does not even require two Pokemon, one might be enough. A Charizard can use both Wing Attack and Flamethrower to take advantage of STAB and type advantages and use Dragon Rage (with a sure hit of 40 damage) to defeat the Pokemon over which Charizard has no type advantage. Or a gyarados with Ice Fang. Trivia *Vermilion City is The Port of Exquisite Sunsets *At the end of the level you can trade a Spearow for a Farfetch'd. Spearow must have attacked at least once during the level. *Although there are 15 total waves of Pokemon, wave 1 only lasts for a few seconds before it switches to wave 2. *The level takes place on the grounds of the unfinished house of the Old Man. Category:Levels Category:Location Category:Levels Category:Location